


What Harm Can Props Do?

by Zena_Xina



Category: OMFGitsJackandDean, Tomska - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Guns, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena_Xina/pseuds/Zena_Xina
Summary: Tom's friends always hit him up to borrow prop guns for videos. So it's nothing out the ordinary when Jack messages Tom for a couple guns for one of their shoots. However when a bank robbery happens later that day, it has Tom feeling a little suspicious of Jack and Dean's intentions. [one-shot]





	What Harm Can Props Do?

_**A/N: Hey all! So I actually started this fic back in April after Tom had mentioned that there really wasn't any fanfiction for him. I looked it up and he was right. So I wanted to make him a little one-shot. It's more crack than anything else, but it's something, right? I hope I'm not OOC, I've never done fanfics on anyone in real life before. When I made this, I kind of had like, the characters of Tom, Jack, and Dean from their videos in mind. I hope you enjoy it! BTW, I am a Texan, NOT an Englishman, so sorry if anything is inaccurate or ridiculous :D** _

* * *

Tom woke up as he heard his phone go off. Groggily, he rolled over and grabbed it from the nightstand. The bright light made his eyes burn in the dark room as he tried to read the blurry mess in front of him.

**New Message:**

**Jack:** Hey Tom, could Dean and I borrow a couple of guns?

6:28 AM

_Why is he texting me so damn early?_ Tom thought to himself. He replied,

**Sure, I'll be at the office around ten. Come around anytime after that.**

Tom hit sent then rolled back around, glad he still had more time to sleep.

Tom sat at his desk, waiting for his desktop to start up. He stared at his cup of coffee, wishing it would just release some sort of magic mist to make him not so tired. All three of them had stayed up late working on a video that was supposed to go live today. He was excited but also nervous about posting it, as it was a sponsored video, knowing the negative response that always comes, even if a small amount, with sponsored material.

A knock at the door brought Tom out of his thoughts. He looked up at Elliot who shrugged. Reluctantly he got up and dragged himself over to their entrance. Tom opened the door to reveal two figures dressed in black staring at him. They were both wearing black jeans, black hoodies, black gloves, and were holding ski masks.

"Oh hey guys, come on in," he said, motioning to the fellow YouTubers. Jack and Dean followed him back inside the office. Tom looked down at his watch, reading the time… 10 AM on the dot.  _Well… that's what I said._

"We were on our way to our shoot our new video this morning and realized that we never actually contacted you about borrowing some props. The whole video relies on them," Jack said, with a tone that Tom took as slight embarrassment. After all, I it wasn't like him to forget key details like that.

"Eh, it's alright, we all do things like that," Tom said. "So, which ones were you looking to use? What kind of scene is it like?"

"We're robbing a bank!" Dean said.

Jack glanced over at Dean, giving him a look. "Right, we're doing a video about robbing a bank. It's something we've been wanting to do for a while now. Anyway, I figured we need at least two guns. I'm thinking a sawed off shotgun and glock would do the job."

"Sounds good. I'll go get those." Tom said, walking towards his collection.  _They seem a little on edge… I've never seen them like this before,_ Tom thought.  _They're probably just nervous about the shoot,_ he dismissed.

He grabbed what they wanted and cleaned them up a bit before handing them off.

"Do you need any others?" Tom asked. "Do you have any guards or police?"

"Yeah, but they should have their own pieces." Jack answered.

"Sounds good. How long do you think you'll need them for?" Tom inquired. "I don't need them back immediately but I do have a shoot later this week I was planning on using the glock for."

"Oh, we only need them today." Jack responded. "It's a relatively shorter skit, it shouldn't take too many takes. We plan on being done this evening."

"Oh ok, cool. Well just bring them back when you can. You know I stay here late so just come by if you want."

"Thanks Tom!" Dean exclaimed. "I can't wait to use this." He held the shotgun in his hands, admiring it.

"Yeah, thanks a lot. Sorry for being last minute." Jack said as they walked towards the door.

"No problem, and it's fine, anytime" Tom said, opening the door for them. "Good luck! See ya'll later."

"Bye!" Jack and Dean both waved as they walked down the street.

Tom sat back down at his desk and made a little note on a pad he kept for when friends and others borrowed stuff. He glanced up at his computer and noticed it was still turning on, applying update 2 of 3. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Tom stood up to stretch his legs. He had spent hours working at his desk and Elliot had left to get them food some time ago, so now he was starving. He closed his strained eyes and just kind of stood there, letting his mind run wild, thinking about all the things he needed to do.

"Hey, Tom, look at this!" Eddie called out to him, taking off his headphones and waving him over to his monitor. On it was a live stream of the BBC, showing a breaking news segment. Eddie reached over and turned the volume up on his speakers.

" _...Two men robbed the Bank of England this afternoon. The suspects are reported to have gotten away with more than £2 million in this heist. Witnesses say one man grabbed all the money from the tellers while the other was in a standoff with the security guard. They were in and out of the bank in less than two minutes, before the police could get on scene… CCTV cameras were unable to gather any faces, as both suspects were masks. Police say they are working hard to catch the culprits. Anyone with helpful information is encouraged to call CrimeStoppers at 0800 555 111…"_

"Damn," Tom muttered. "That's crazy!"

"I know!" Eddie exclaimed. "Can you even imagine? £2 million! I don't even know what I would do with that much money."

"You probably wouldn't be working here would you?" Tom joked.

Edie laughed. "I'm sorry Tom, but unless you could beat that, I would be gone in a heartbeat."

"Thaaaaaaanks," Tom said in a flat yet sarcastic tone, while smiling.

Tom and Eddie's head whipped around as they heard a series of loud banging at the door.

"Maybe Elliot needs help?" Eddie said.

Tom shrugged and went to the door. The banging continued even as he neared it.

_**KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK** _

He threw the door open to reveal his visitors from earlier standing there in the dusk, each with a large duffel bag in their hands. However this time they were wearing normal shirts instead of their dark clothes from earlier.

"Hey Tom! Thanks so much for letting us borrow these!" Jack announced as he grabbed the guns out of his bag and placed them in Tom's arms, as Dean looked around behind them.

"Yeah, you've been a real help!" Dean blurted.

"Here, this is for compensation!" Jack said, reaching into his bag and grabbing a small stack of £50 notes which he stuffed into Tom's front pocket.

"See you later, Tom! We've got things to do!" Dean said, a goofy smile on his face, as he backed away from the door, signaling his departure.

"Yeah, we've got all kinds of important… editing… and stuff to do…" Jack said, backing away with his friend. "Thanks again for everything!"

The duo turned around and started walking down the sidewalk again, in the opposite direction they had gone that morning.

"Bye?" Tom replied, as he watched them walk away.

Tom backed up, closing the door with his foot behind him, as he re-entered the office.

"What was that all about?" Eddie asked.

Tom gave him a blank stare before answering, "Just Jack and Dean returning some props."

He slowly made his way back to the gun rack where he cleaned the props off and stuck them back where they belonged.

_Did they just… No. But why did they… No. How- NO._

Tom stashed the cash from his pocket in a drawer in his desk when he knew Eddie wasn't looking.

_I'll just… leave that there a little while._

Tom sat in his chair stunned, going over what had just happened in his head, from that morning, to the news report, to just a few minutes ago.

_You know what… I don't care or want to know,_ Tom concluded.

_Where's Elliot? I'm hungry…_

* * *

_**A/N: AND that's that. So, like I said, I hope it's not OOC. PLEASE let me know what you think! PS: (Hi Tom if you're reading this)!** _


End file.
